Lifes not fair, a Survivors (Erin Hunter) short story fanfic
by NatalieLuvsDoggos
Summary: A short survivors fanfic about a pup named Ero, his sister Sage, tehir mother Lisp, and one cruel leader.


Life's not Fair, a short story based off the Survivors series.

It was a quiet night like any other, nothing out of the ordinary at all. Birds were chirping fluttering their wings as they passed by. Squirrels were playing in the trees carelessly hopping from branch to branch. Fish were swimming swishing their tails every now and then. Ero, the dog, was sitting in his den whining impatiently next to his sister and mother.

"When will the hunters get back?" Prompt his sister Sage.

Their mother looked down at them sharply, her fur was ragged and ripped as if she hadn't properly groomed or bathed in a long time, nonetheless she was still one of the most beautiful dogs in Meadow Pack.

"Hush up!" She growled returning her hungry green gaze back to the clearing. Ero could tell his mom was hungry, her dappled ripped coat was thin, it stuck to her sides showing her ribs.

A painful twist in his stomach reminded him of the emptiness in his stomach. He dug his paws into the ground, _No one is going to stop me from eating this time!_ He thought his face curling into a snarl. He hadn't eaten since his birth feast. The hunters had caught a whole deer for celebrating Ero and his sister, Sages, first time trying meat.

The dogs had been so nice and courteous but by the time the next feast came they had forgotten about the pups, and it was back to normal. Alpha had set up feasts as a fend-for-yourself type of deal, the hunters would put all of their fresh kill in the middle of the clearing of the camp. As soon as the Alpha and Beta ate, the dogs were free to take anything and for that matter, harm, push, and shove to get the food they needed. The Alpha had once announced that only the strongest survive.

Ero didn't think that was particular fair for small pups like him who haven't grown up, but Ero didn't dare even think about challenging Alpha about the subject.

Ero was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the hefty figures of the hunters appear from the shadows.

Chip was leading the patrol carrying two meaty looking rabbits in his jaws, although he was small, he was a great fighter and a even better hunter. The next hunter, Ace was carrying a giant eagle, as he passed by Alphas den Alpha nodded in approval. As the final hunters came in one in particular lagged behind, it was Nutmeg, he had several tiny mice. The Alpha glared at him as he passed by. Nutmegs tail drooped and he lowered his head as Alpha called him over.

Ero couldn't hear them talking but he could tell by the look on Alphas face that he was pissed off. Out of nowhere Alpha raked one big paw across Nutmegs mussel. Nutmeg recoiled sprawling in the dust looking mildly stunned. Alpha growled once more before stepping over Nutmeg, who touched his injured cheek gingerly, staring down at the blood that soaked his paw.

Alpha growled to the pack, "Meadow Pack! Let us all come together to feast!" He announced looking not the least bit ashamed or guilty of hurting Nutmeg.

Eagerly Ero bounded up into a now forming circle with Sage and his mom. The Alpha had a snarl fixed on his face as he stood strong and tall, his muscles bulging through his sleek black fur. Alpha and the June, the Beta, got up at the same time and trotted over to the fresh kill pile picking out a meaty squirrel and the eagle Ace had carried in.

Disappointment surged through Ero, he wanted to get a taste of the eagle. He watched sadly with pangs of hunger as Alpha and June scarfed down their food licking their chops with satisfied expressions.

"Everyone else may eat." Alpha finished with a flick of his long tail. Almost immediately after Apha announced dogs shot towards the fresh kill pile jaws gaping.

Ero and Sage let out a surprised squeak as their mother joined the other dogs and ran toward the pile.

"We have to hurry!" Ero announced to Sage noticing that the pile was being torn apart. Sage and Ero bounded up to the pile. Ero tried shoving his way into the squirming dogs but a large female growled at him shoving him back with a push of her hind leg. Ero fluffed out his fur determined to get some food. Desperate Ero clawed his way through the dogs finding a plump sparrow he locked his jaws on it, but at the same time, another dog clamped its jaws on it, it was Teacup, the Omega.

Her brilliant blue eyes blazed with fury as she ripped it right from Ero mouth spatting at him, "Back off pup! Its mine!" Ero could tell by the way she was shaking from exhaustion that she was extremely desperate for food, but Ero wasn't about to back down from a challenge.

"I may be a pup, but I bet I can beat you in a fight you old fleabag!" He growled raising his head so his challenge echoed around the clearing.

Several head shot up perking their ears in interest, it's not everyday a pup challenged a full grown dog for food.

The Alpha murmured with amusement from his cliff equipped with his own den. He bounded down from his spot trotting over to Ero keeping his black eyes fixed on him with a slightly curious expression.

"Teacup do you accept Eros challenge for this sparrow?" Alpha prompted snarling at Teacup with obvious resentment.

Teacup opened her jaws with response but was cut off by a cry of plea, it came from Eros mother who was sitting with Sage who had two squirrels in her jaws ready to eat, "Please don't make them fight Alpha, he's only a pup, Teacup will kill him!" She pleaded her voice cracked with anxiety. _I'll never get defeated by a Omega of all dogs!_ Ero thought fiercely but he knew he couldn't fight the panic flooding his stomach.

The Alpha turned his big head towards Eros mother, at first Ero thought he was going to jump at her and kill her. "Lisp, It is _not_ your place to say that!" Alpha face twisted up in the beginnings of a snarl, "your _pup_ ," He snarled viciously sneering at Ero, "did this to himself, now he will face the consequences. Now Teacup," Alpha turned his head back to the small dog, "Do you or do you not accept Eros challenge for this prey?!" He demanded his voice giving away how impatient he was.

"Yes I do." Teacup answered her face looking more scared of Alpha than of fighting.

"Very well." The Alpha concluded, "Then fight!" He finished sitting down curling his fluffy tail around his paws.

Ero gripped his claws into the ground, regret stirred in his stomach as he bunched up his muscles preparing himself. Teacup was the first to strike running at him. Her hunger must have fueled her strength to want to win because she knocked down the pup with ease opening her jaws and biting down hard on Eros forearm.

Ero let out a screech as a sharp pain shot through his arm. Instinctively he reared up his hind paws and battered Teacup stomach viciously. Teacup huffed jumping off Ero. Ero jumped up off the ground despite the pain shooting through his leg. This time he ran at Teacup rage flowed through him giving him extra energy.

Ero charged at her baring his teeth. Ero slammed into Teacup knocking her off her paws. Stunned, Teacup layed on the ground out of breath. Ero sprang onto her grabbing one of her long ears he started tearing into it. Teacup let out a howl of pain but didn't have enough energy to throw Ero off her. Ero released her ear and swiped one of his paws across her chest once more before backing off her.

Ero looked back at Alpha gasping for breath. Alpha was grinning evilly at Teacup who was grunting from pain, she barely moved from where she lay. Cold guilt lingered in Ero stomach, _I did that…_ Ero thought as Alpha made some dogs carry her away to her den, which was only several leaves and twig that had fur clung to them.

Ero jumped up as Alphas shadow loomed over him, and to his surprise, Alpha did not look pleased at all, "You didn't kill her." He stated his voice rock hard.

Ero gulped shrinking down where he sat, "B-But I thought-" He stammered.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HER FOR THE FOOD!" Alpha snarled bringing down his head to Ero so he was yelling right in his ears. Alpha brought his big black head back from and then down again to Eros small shivering body. Ero could feel the hot breath coming from him as he continued.

"You don't deserve this prey or any prey tonight for that matter." Alpha raised his head back up yet again, "You can wait until tomorrow and try again." He concluded flicking his big tail with annoyance as he walked back to his den.

Ero let out the breath he had been holding feeling exhaustion weigh down on his paws. _I fought hard for nothing._ Ero thought miserably as he glared at Teacup who was slowly breathing in her nest. _If only I had just killed you!_ He thought furiously biting down on his tongue so he wouldn't say it aloud.

Ero forced and small empty smile as his mother and Sage came over with worried expressions.

"Don't ever do anything that reckless again!" Eros mother scolded worry flooded her words like a dam breaking over dry land. Eros mother covered him with licks as Sage commented about how brave he was for standing up for himself.

 _Hmph "brave" won't make my hunger go away._ Ero thought as another pang of hunger from his stomach shook him.

Noticing him trembling, Lisp brought over the two squirrels they had taken from the fresh kill pile.

"Eat, you need energy to survive that bite." Lisp licked his head comfortingly pushing one of the squirrels up to his mouth. Gratitude filled his stomach as he smiled genuinely. Ero was about to dig into the squirrel when he shoved aside by a big figure.

Dazed, Ero didn't move from where he was knocked over to.

Alpha stood over him his face was fixed in rage, "You just never learn do you pup? Are you deaf?" He barked in his ear. "I _said_ you don't get ANY prey tonight!" He quoted marching away with a look of disgust.

Ero got up and saw his mother's face, _she knows I won't survive the night without food._ He thought dread filled his stomach, "I don't want to die!" He wailed like a helpless pup as he ran into his mother stomach breathing in her fur scent.

"You will be ok, I promise little one." Eros mother soothed nuzzling her mussel close to his face.

"It's not fair I beat her." Ero whimpered anger blazed through him at Alpha.

"I know dear, I know, you were very brave, you _are_ the greatest fighter ever." Lisp praised.

Ero could tell by her voice that she was proud no matter what. He sighed going limp as pangs of hunger rattled his bones. In the distance he could hear his mother calling his name, she sounded so far away but Ero could tell she was right next to each him nudging him.

"I-I'm sorry I'm not strong enough-" Ero tried to speak but was cut off by another growl of his stomach. His mother continued calling to him but Ero couldn't get to her he couldn't breathe, he gasped for air feeling as though a big weight was on his chest, or as if he was drowning.

Ero fought to keep calm, thinking _I'm brave, I'm the greatest fighter ever, I deserved that fo-_ his thoughts were cut off abruptly. He gasped letting out his last breath. Lisp wailed with agony and she stuffed her face into her pups fur. Later that night Lisp buried her son along with Sage, the pack couldn't care less about a dead pup, it happened all the time. Lisp and Sage didn't return to the camp, they traveled on their own fighting and hunting for themselves looking for a new place to call home.

Ero watched over them as they found a new pack that was full of life and fair rules. Ero was with them making sure they were safe when they battled against Meadow Pack. His mother had died in the battle but Sages pack had won and they drove out Meadow Pack.

Ero and Lisp watched over Sage as she lived her life in peace bearing two tiny pups and watching them grow up with her mate. Eventually, when she died they were all back together again happy as ever.


End file.
